When You're Gone
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: The only thing she regretted was the argument they'd had the morning he died. Set to the song When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne. Vinyaya's POV. Root/Vinyaya


Me: Hi! Just so you guys know, I'm not feeling depressed.

Athena: Seriously, she's not. I blame her friend for this idea.

Me: Yes, because good old Alice introduced me to the song. And then a little ficlet came to mind, so here it is.

Athena: Holly.

Me: NO!

Athena: _Holly_

Me: Fine. I don't own the song or the book series; no copyright infringement intended. We have got to come up with a better disclaimer.

Athena: Agreed.

Me: Well, any ideas?

Athena: No.

Me: Why do I pay you?

Athena: You don't.

Me: Oh.

* * *

**Song: **When You're Gone

**Artist:** Avril Lavigne

**Shipping:** Root/Vinyaya

**Time:** Takes place during TOD.

**When You're Gone **

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

Vinyaya sat at her table, staring at her phone. She was trying to fight the urge to call Julius and apologize. They had had a nasty argument that morning, and Julius had stormed off to work.

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Finally, she could take it no more. She called, but he didn't pick up. So, she sent him a text.

Sorry. Luv u. –V

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

He didn't reply at first. After she went to change into her uniform, she came back, and there was a reply.

me 2. luv u–jr_  
_

She smiled. He never had been very good at texting.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Just as she was about ready to walk out the door, her phone rang. It was Foaly, which was strange.

"Vinyaya, I'm so sorry. Where are you?" Foaly sounded really upset.

"I was just about ready to leave for work," she said.

"Good. I'd rather you hear this from me. Look, something happened."

She felt panic rise up. "Foaly, what-"

"It's Julius," Foaly started. She knew what was coming and thought, _No, please no._ "I'm sorry. There was an. . .incident in E37. I don't know what happened, because we lost sound. But the video footage is pretty incriminating. Holly and him went into the chute to retrieve a goblin, and there was an explosion."

"Both of them gone? At once?" she asked, praying to each individual god that they were both alright.

"No. Not both. Just Julius."

"Oh, gods."

"That's not it, either. As I said before, we lost sound, so I don't know what was said. The feed showed that Holly shot him, then left the chute. She flew to Munich, and. . .I don't know what happened, but the readings are completely flat."

Vinyaya didn't answer. Two excellent officers in one day. Both like family to her. That's one thing. The whole one of them murdering the other thing? Not very likely. Foaly kept talking in her ear, but by this time, she didn't hear a word he said. Tears streamed silently down her face.

_  
And the clothes you left _

_They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

After asking Foaly to tell them that she would be late to work, she hung up. The tears stopped. She was too upset for them.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much _

_I need you right now_

She replayed the morning over in her head; watching him walk away from her brought the tears back. How she wished she had had a chance to talk to him face to face. She could find comfort in the fact that she had apologized.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you._

After a few minutes, she pulled together her courage. I have to go to work, she thought. So, after washing her face, she went to work. Nobody bugged her with sympthy; they didn't know about her and Julius. The only thing people bugged her about was the probe.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do_

_I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Vinyaya put on a mask that day. Just as Holly had done, she hid her sorrow, to save grieving for later. It was worse for the Wing Commander, though. She had loved him. Still did. Also, she wasn't the one saving the world, so there was nothing to distract her from her grief.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

Vinyaya went to the funeral that day. She let go of the mask and let the tears come, not caring who was watching.

I miss you. . . . .

**End Notes:** Review, please!


End file.
